Dreamlike
by Breniiful
Summary: ¿Por qué fingiste amarme Tetsuya, si todo era una mentira? Pensé que siempre estarías a mi lado cuidándome, mentiste. Y cuando vi que te comprometerías con otra persona… me volví loco de celos y de rabia. Asistí a tu boda… y disparé. Lo siento, aún te amo más que a nadie. Pairings: AkaKuro Mención leve: [AkaMido - KiKuro] **Two Shot**
1. Parte 1

**Notas Principales:** Estoy sumamente obsesionada con el AkaKuro! :'D

Esta ves les traigo un Two-shot inspirado en una imagen que vi.

Es mi primera vez escribiendo lemon, creo que me quedo algo soso ;_;

Necesito conseguirme un beta XD

Se aceptan sugerencias(?) XDD

.

.

.

* * *

~Parte 1~

― _Soy todavía el idiota que te ama_ _―_ _._

Que cómo lo conocí…

Bueno, asistimos a la misma Universidad, él estudiaba Fotografía mientras yo estudiaba Pintura.

Recuerdo que me sorprendí por esos hermosos ojos azules, jamás había visto unos ojos tan bonitos.

" _Ya tienes una nueva víctima, verdad Aka-chin, vaya a ti ningún tío bueno se te escapa"_

Quizá solo era atracción momentánea, pero… aquel rostro pálido poseía unos ojos que no podía leer.

Qué ojos tan enigmáticos se atrevían a desafiar al gran Akashi Seijuuro, ¿era amor? Sí, se sentía como eso.

" _Kuroko Tetsuya, estoy interesado en ti, acepta salir conmigo"_

" _Jamás saldría con alguien tan desagradable como usted, Akashi-sama"_

El primer rechazo que recibí, normalmente cualquier persona viva rogaría para que yo le dirigiera la palabra.

Tetsuya era diferente, él me hacía pasar del cielo al infierno en unos instantes, y yo lo adoraba.

Según Midorima, Tetsuya es el único ser viviente en la Tierra capaz de dominarme y mantenerme atado a sus pies.

Y es cierto, las cosas más vergonzosas tuve que pasar para que al fin Tetsuya aceptase salir conmigo, incluso enfrentar a mi patético padre, el ser más despreciable y ansiado de poder que conozco.

Agradezco que esos ojos azules hayan llegado pronto a mi vida, si no… no quiero imaginarme que sería de mí.

" _Tetsuya, me he humillado ante ti, te he mostrado facetas que ni yo mismo sabía que tenía. He estado persiguiéndote por todo un año y tú, tú no das señal alguna de que soy correspondido, y ya estoy harto. Tu saldrás conmigo, quieras o no"_

Tenía mucha tensión sexual reprimida, y… bueno… me sobrepase con Tetsuya.

" _Está bien Akashi-kun, acepto salir contigo"_

Esas leves sonrisas que le ponen encanto a mi vida, hoy, después de cinco años aún sigo siendo el propietario, y ya es hora de dar el siguiente paso con Tetsuya.

—Sei-kun, deja de hacerme cosquillas en el pecho—.

Por un minuto olvide que el dueño de los ojos azules más bonitos de la vida estaba durmiendo desnudo a mi lado.

—Perdón por despertarte Tetsuya—. Le dije sin dejar de acariciar su pecho. —Es que tu cuerpo se siente tan familiar que a veces olvido que estas aquí—.

Kuroko frunció el ceño.

—No sé cómo tomar eso, si como un insulto o como un halago—.

—Todo lo que digo sobre ti Tetsuya son halagos, no importa la manera en que lo veas—.

Me sonrió.

—Siempre que dices cosas como esas, tienes sucios planes en la mente Sei-kun, eres muy extraño—.

Nos fundimos en un fogoso beso, mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su espalda. Cada vez que nos tocábamos era capaz de ver corrientes eléctricas saltar de mi pecho.

Sentí una mordida en mi labio inferior y un pellizco de pezones.

Timidez, ¿Qué era eso? Si Tetsuya y yo ya habíamos hecho de todo.

—Joder, Tetsuya cómo haces que me sienta tan atraído hacía ti, aún después de tanto—.

—Magia Sei-kun, magia—.

Su mirada libidinosa hizo mis mejillas enrojecerse y sentí sangre caliente recorrer mi miembro.

Y otro beso más candente se hizo presente, ¡Oh, Dios! Sentí sus caricias bajar por mi torso, no importaba cuantas veces habíamos hecho el amor, _siempre era diferente_. Mi vida desde que Tetsuya apareció, es diferente.

Mordí su cuello, él odiaba las marcas, no puede hacer nada en contra mío, yo soy su dueño absoluto.

Lo sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos. Una gota de saliva cayó a mi miembro ya despierto, miré abajo por pura lujuria y vi que Tetsuya se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que yo.

La visión era tan excitante que solo con mirar podía incluso correrme.

Delineé la curva de su cadera para después empezar a jugar con sus pálidos glúteos.

El primer gemido de la noche se hizo presente, el propietario era él por supuesto.

Desde hace algunos meses le propuse algo, quien soltara el primer gemido mientras lo hacíamos, tenía que complacer al otro en lo que quisiera, claro, en el ámbito sexual.

—Amor, has perdido—. Dije con un brillo de excitación en los ojos.

—Cállate—. Reprochó.

Su boca aprisionó a la mía despertando un sinfín de sensaciones en mi cuerpo.

—Deja de molestar y di lo que quieres—. Soltó Tetsuya después de romper el beso.

No le conteste y tome posesión de su hombría, sabía que le volvía loco cuando le hacía eso, y ese era mi mejor castigo contra él.

Sus manos apretaban la suave sabana, él odiaba admitir que yo le hacía sentir bien y trataba de cualquier manera de ocultarlo. Me fascina que sea así.

—Quiero escuchar tus gemidos Tetsuya—. Exigí mientras lamía la base de su hombría.

—No—.

Así siempre eran nuestras batallas en la cama, no era capaz de ganarme, nadie le ganaba a Akashi Seijuuro.

Mis manos traviesas empezaron a abrirse camino entre sus glúteos, quería jugar con su deseosa entrada.

—Estas dilatado, aunque un poco de lubricante no nos hará daño—.

Vacié un poco de lubricante sabor vainilla en mi miembro y en la entrada de Tetsuya, ese es su sabor favorito y yo quería complacerle en todo

Empecé a simular embestidas con mis dedos, vi su cara de súplica, yo quería oír lo que deseaba de su boca.

—Harás que te ruegue, ¿no es así? —. Dijo con la voz ahogada.

Arqueé una ceja.

—Eres genial, lo sabías Seijuuro—.

¡Oh, Dios! Él sabe cómo me pone que me llamé por mi nombre completo, mi discípulo ha aprendido muy bien a torturarme, ha aprendido bien de mí.

No pude esperar más y presioné despacio mi miembro adentro de él.

Una mueca de dolor se hizo presente en su pálido —ahora un poco rojo— rostro.

— ¿Estas bien? —. Pregunté.

Temía haberle hecho daño con mi brusquedad.

—Oh, sí. Más que bien a decir verdad—.

Sonreí y traté de introducirme un poco más dentro de él, la sensación es exquisita, no sé qué es lo que hace Tetsuya, siempre se siente como la primera vez.

Esta vez fue mi turno de gemir, mi cabeza estaba envuelta en un mar de emociones.

Levanté sus piernas a mis hombros y así comenzaron las embestidas. Al principio eran delicadas y tiernas, pero después se tornaron frenéticas, _sin misericordia._

Él se aferró a la sabana aún más fuerte, de pronto soltó un gutural gemido. Qué había tocado, no lo sabía, solo quería que Tetsuya experimentara el mayor placer posible. Sentía más sangre llenar mi miembro, ya no aguantaría mucho. Agarré su miembro y comencé a acariciarle.

—Diablos Seijuuro—.

Aumente más mis embestidas, el simple sonido de las pieles chocar era orgásmico.

— ¡Ahh, Ahh! Tetsuya—.

Sus caderas comenzaron a levantarse cuando yo aún empujaba dentro de él, mi peliceleste estaba a punto de explotar.

—Tetsuya…—. Dije apenas pudiendo articular palabras.

—Sei-kun… Seijuuro córrete dentro, hazme tu lienzo—.

Sonreí, jamás creí escucharlo decir eso. Tetsuya es fantástico y lo amo, lo amo más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo—.

Lo sentí agitarse debajo de mí, retorciendo sus caderas mientras se le escapaba un dulce gemido. Sus fluidos cayeron en mi pecho y perdí el control. Lo embestí una vez más, arqueé la espalda y sentí mi orgasmo derramarse entre su cuerpo.

Me desplomé y caí a su pecho, él atrapó mis labios y así estuvimos hasta que nuestras respiraciones se regularon.

—Te amo Tetsuya—. Dije aún sin salir de él

—Y yo a ti Sei-kun—.

Cierro los ojos y sonrío dibujando un corazón con el semen que quedo esparcido.

— Con que mi lienzo, ¿eh? —.

—Idiota—.

Ambos reímos. Lo amo, lo amo como a un loco, con él me siento feliz, feliz y completo, siento que tengo el mundo a mis pies si él está a mi lado.

Eres todo para mi Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente fui a ver a Midorima, hace tiempo le hice un encargo y espero que ya lo tenga.

Dejé a Tetsuya durmiendo, le preparé el desayuno y deposité un casto beso en la mata de cabello azul.

Hace un año nos mudamos a un pequeño departamento, nada ostentoso, algo sencillo para una pareja de jóvenes enamorados. Yo le sugerí que nos mudáramos a algo mejor, él es tan orgulloso e inmediatamente se negó.

No lo juzgo, en parte se debe al mal trato que le ha dado mi padre. Las veces que nos ha visto justos no se cansa de humillarlo, es un ser detestable.

—Hey Akashi, jamás te había visto tan temprano en las empresas de tu padre—.

Sonreí, la felicidad era algo imposible de ocultar.

—Ya lo sabes Midorima, hoy se abre la galería con mis pinturas y si no vengo a trabajar mi padre podría arruinarlo—.

Suspiré.

—Además, hoy es un día especial—. Lo miré fijamente. —Hiciste lo que te pedí—.

—Fue muy difícil hacerlo, pero sabes que jamás te fallaría Akashi—.

Midorima me entregó una pequeña caja de color negro. La abrí fugazmente para asegurarme que no mentía y lo vi.

—Perfecto, gracias Shintarou—.

—En verdad lo amas, no es así Akashi—. Preguntó mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

— ¿Soy así de transparente? —.

Movió la cabeza y sonrió.

—Jamás te vi así y me asusta. Te conozco desde que usamos pañales, siempre pensé que con el tiempo te volverías un hombre loco y sin sentimientos como tu padre—.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Pero cambiaste, cambiaste gracias a Kuroko y me alegra mucho que hayas decidido dar el siguiente paso con él—.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, por un momento olvide que hoy le pediría oficialmente a Tetsuya que se casase conmigo.

— ¿Crees que acepte? —. Pregunté con miedo.

—Lo hará, ambos se aman y se necesitan—.

—Gracias—.

La tarde pasó en un respiro, mi exposición comenzaría a las 7:30. La nombre como "Nuestras Sombras", Tetsuya dijo: _'Es un nombre ridículo, tu eres igual de ridículo, así que es perfecto emperador.'_ Me reí por sus palabras, él… él es mi vida.

La galería tiene un sinfín de pinturas inspiradas en aquellos ojos azules. Cada pintura va acompañada de una frase en el marco, el plan es que Tetsuya las lea de una en una y al final lo esperaré yo con el anillo que me dio Midorima, entonces le preguntaré aquello que atormenta mi corazón.

Suena romántico, ¿no? A veces me pregunto de donde saque la vena sensible, supongo que es de mi madre, hay días en que la extraño tanto, en estos momentos me encantaría oír alguno de sus consejos.

—Madre, deséame suerte con Tetsuya—. Solté al viento.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegué puntual al sitio donde se llevaría a cabo mi exposición, como era de esperarse la inauguración fue un éxito.

Algo me faltaba, Tetsuya por alguna razón no había llegado y mi corazón comenzaba a agitarse.

Entonces… le vi llegar con el cabello algo revuelto y las mejillas rojas, usaba unos jeans oscuros y una camisa a botones.

—Pensé que no llegarías—.

Me sonrió y noté que tenía los ojos sumamente rojos.

Lo tomé de las mejillas y le pregunté:

— ¿Te pasa algo? —.

Él negó con la cabeza y me volvió a sonreír.

—Muy bien, entonces empecemos con el recorrido—.

Sujeté su mano y juntos fuimos a recorrer la galería justo como estaba planeado.

~' En realidad, después de nuestro primer encuentro…

… decir que me gustabas no fue fácil para mi…'~

Así empezó el recorrido, con sus ojos azules llenando de brillo mis pinturas, las palabras se quedan cortas para describir el momento, para describir lo que en verdad siento.

~'Estoy enamorado… me enamoré.

Mientras este contigo… no sentiré miedo nunca más.

Y veo lo hermoso que es el mundo'~

— ¿Este soy yo? —. Preguntó. —Tus pinturas son fantásticas, no hay diferencia alguna entre ellas y mis fotografías, eres un genio—.

—Si eres tu Tetsuya, pero el Tetsuya de carne y hueso es mejor que una simple pintura—.

Quise besarlo.

Me rechazó.

Sentí un escozor en el pecho, seguramente lo hizo porque no le gusta darse mimos en público.

~'Pensé que no me iba a enamorar… pero estoy enamorado…

… Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo…

… por favor tienes que creerme…

…si te digo que conseguiré que nunca quieras dejarme'~

Eso decía el último letrero de mi pintura.

Lo llevé afuera para que cuando le pidiera matrimonio pudiera ver las estrellas reflejadas en sus ojos.

—Tal vez es repentino Tetsuya, quizá sea un estúpido y esto sea una locura, pero…—.

Me arrodillé frente a él y le mostré el anillo.

—Quiero que estés conmigo a cada paso que dé, quiero disfrutar de tu compañía por el resto de mis días. Eres tú lo único que necesito Tetsuya, ¿acepta casarte conmigo? —.

Pasaron algunos segundos y no recibí ninguna respuesta o reacción alguna.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué respondes? —. Pregunté confuso.

—Akashi-kun, levántate por favor—. Respondió fríamente.

¿Qué diablos pasaba, desde cuando Tetsuya me hablaba por mi apellido? ¿Esa barrera no estaba rota ya?

— ¿Te gusta el anillo que elegí? Midorima lo diseño especialmente para ti—.

— ¡Basta Akashi-sama! —. Gritó. —Detente ya, yo… yo he venido a terminar contigo—.

Qué fue lo que escuché, qué fue lo que Tetsuya dijo.

—Yo me fijé en ti, sabiendo que había distancia entre nosotros, pensé que con el tiempo disminuiría—. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. —Pero… cada vez se hace más inmensa y yo lo no puedo soportar, creo que al final de todo confundí el amor con la atracción—.

— ¡¿Qué rayos dices?! Tu no me puedes hacer eso Tetsuya, yo te amo y tú eres mío—.

—Lo siento—. Dijo él sin mirarme a los ojos

Me estaba mintiendo, ¿Por qué me lastima de esa manera? Acaso no he sido demasiado bueno con él.

— ¿Qué pasó con todo lo que decías sentir por mí? Esos 'Te amo' siempre se sintieron tan reales, y las veces que hicimos el amor, tu no fingías, tu piel siempre reaccionó con la mía. ¿Por qué me dices eso? —. Reclamé ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Solo era sexo Akashi-sama, no puedo creer que no hayas sido capaz de distinguirlo—.

Sus acidas palabras corroyeron mi corazón.

Apreté fuertemente mis nudillos, lo único bueno de mi vida estaba siendo aniquilado en un instante.

No lo soporté y le solté una bofetada.

Yo le pegué a Tetsuya.

Una hebra fina de sangre bajó de su labio.

Era algo increíble de creer, yo, Akashi Seijuuro había lastimado a la persona que más amo en la vida, a Kuroko Tetsuya.

—Mientes Tetsuya, tu estas mintiendo—. Apreté fuertemente su brazo y lo atraje hacía mi pecho.

—Por favor, suéltame Akashi-sama—. Dijo.

Mi mirada se tornó vacía, mis pesadillas comenzaban a despertar.

—No me busques jamás, si en verdad me amas, no lo hagas por favor—.

Y se fue, dejando sin sentido los latidos de mi corazón, con un amor que anhela ser correspondido y con las lágrimas traicioneras escurriéndose bajo mis ojos.

Quien me liberaría ahora del infierno en el que vivo. Tetsuya era mi única luz, mi razón de vida, ¿ahora que me quedaba?

 _¿Por qué fingiste amarme Tetsuya, si todo era una mentira?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales:** Por las pairings y el resumen ya se imaginaran que es lo que pasa en el último capítulo '3

Amé escribir a este Akashi — _lo amo con locura(?)—_

Espero actualizar la siguiente semana, lamento que sea tan corto..

¡Besos y nos leemos luego!

Disculpen por el feo lemon, apenas estoy aprendiendo(?) XD


	2. Parte 2

**Notas Principales:** ¡Muchas gracias a tod s por sus comentarios! En verdad los apreció mucho ;_;

Y bueno, el último capítulo de este two-shot!

Espero que les guste, y nuevamente gracias por leerme C:

* * *

~Parte 2~

— _Siempre que veas las estrellas brillantes en el cielo… aunque no estemos juntos, estaré allí—._

—Akashi suelta esa botella por favor—. Reclamó Midorima. —Tu padre te matará si te ve en ese estado—.

Sonreí sarcástico.

— ¿Matarme? Ja, cómo puede ser capaz de matar a alguien que ya está muerto por dentro—

Midorima se acercó a paso lento a donde yo me encontraba. Tiró de mis brazos y me colocó en la silla que estaba junto a mi escritorio.

—Ya basta de acerté daño Akashi, ya han pasado tres años desde que Kuroko se fue—. Reprochó. —Es hora de superarlo, voltea ya de página—.

El alcohol comenzó a hacer efecto en mi cuerpo, y me reí, me reí como lo hacía desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Superarlo? Como si eso fuera posible Shintarou. Tetsuya era mi todo y ahora que no está soy como un cascarón vacío—.

Shintarou me miró con preocupación, supongo que su preocupación en verdad era lástima. Aunque él y Atsushi son las únicas personas a las que realmente les he interesado desde que él se fue.

Como dijo Shintarou, Tetsuya me abandonó hace ya tres años. Desde que se fue pasó todas las noches tocando el piano mientras bebo whiskey y visualizó todo lo que no pudo llegar a ser. Eso se me ha hecho una costumbre malsana.

Soy bastante patético, ahora ni siquiera pintar puedo. Tetsuya, él se llevó todo al irse.

— ¿iras a la fiesta de tu padre? —. Preguntó Midorima.

—Tengo que ir, si no es capaz de ir por mí a punta de amenazas—.

Shintarou me tocó el hombro tratando de reconfortarme, me sentí bien pero no pude sonreír, mis sonrisas eran solo para Tetsuya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo esta Aka-chin, Mido-chin? —. Preguntó Murasakibara.

—Cada vez peor—. Respondí triste.

—Tú lo amas, ¿verdad Mido-chin? —.

Sonreí y me acomodé los lentes, no tenía caso alguno negarlo.

—Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie Murasakibara—. Suspiré. —Igual sabes que no tengo oportunidad alguna con Akashi, él aún anhela a Kuroko—.

— ¿Has sabido algo de Kuro-chin? Escuché que Aka-chin te ordenó buscarlo hasta por debajo de las piedras—.

—No. Parece que se lo ha tragado la tierra—.

—Mido-chin—. Murasakibara me miró serio. —Ya debería ser hora que le confieses tus sentimientos a Aka-chin—. Ordenó firme. —Has estado con él toda la vida, siempre lo has apoyado, no creo que te rechace—.

—Eso es bastante tonto Murasakibara, no quiero obligarlo a corresponderme, eso sería doloroso para mí—.

Una puerta se abrió de repente.

—Midorima, tú… ¿tú estás enamorado de mí? —.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El respirar ahora incluso me resultaba difícil.

La noche comienza a hacerse presente, las estrellas van empezando a iluminar mi habitación, y como cada que oscurece le pregunto a la Luna si estás bien.

Tengo olvidarte, pero recuerdo los viejos tiempos, tus palabras dulces amenizando mis oídos, palabras que aunque ahora me lastiman, cada que las recuerdo aún sigo estremeciéndome de felicidad.

" _No me sonrías así Sei-kun, deja de hacerlo que me pierdo en la curva de tu boca"_

" _Eres un idiota, pero eres el idiota que amo y quiero estar siempre a tu lado"_

Sonrió de tristeza, me haces tanta falta Tetsuya pero cada vez te siento más y más lejos.

»Akashi no tardes, tu padre ya llegó a la cena y si no te ve aquí se pondrá furioso«

Un mensaje de Shintarou.

Suspiré con nostalgia.

" _Midorima, tú… ¿tú estás enamorado de mí?"_

" _No Akashi, Murasakibara y yo solo estábamos jugando"_

Él mentía, ¿Cómo no pude notarlo antes?

Shintarou siempre fue mi consejero y le contaba lo feliz que era con Tetsuya. Seguramente lo lastime, quizá él tiene razón y ya es tiempo de volver a comenzar…

Me siento tan solo, Tetsuya… ¿estarás pensando en mí?

.

.

.

.

.

Llegué a la superficial cena de mi padre, todo estaba rodeado de gente inmunda e hipócrita, siento que sobro en este lugar.

— ¡Aka-chin! ¡Mido-chin y yo hemos estado esperándote! —. Un alegre Murasakibara saludó agitando sus manos en las cuales llevaba dulces.

Sonreí, hace mucho que no lo hacía de verdad. Ellos, mis dos amigos siempre han estado a mi lado apoyándome y realmente lo agradezco.

—Wow, en verdad luces guapo Aka-chin, hace tiempo que no te veía tan arreglado—. Volteó a ver a Shintarou. — ¿verdad que se ve guapo Mido-chin? —.

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Shintarou.

No contestó a la pregunta de Atsushi.

Me recordó a Tetsuya, esas veces que negaba que yo le gustaba pero terminaba mostrándome lo contrario, quizá en verdad era un gran mentiroso después de todo.

El tiempo transcurría más lento de lo que pensé, yo incluso olvidé cómo comportarme ante este tipo de gente. El ambiente comenzaba a tornarse insoportable, necesitaba alcohol en el cuerpo, esa es la única manera de olvidar toda la angustia que siento.

— ¿te sientes mal Akashi? —. Preguntó repentinamente Shintarou.

Negué lentamente.

—Quiero irme ya, necesito respirar aire fresco…siento que me estoy sofocando aquí—.

Caminé directo a la salida, cuando escuché un nombre y una voz que ni muerto dudaría a quien le pertenecía.

—Kurokocchi, ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? Deja que tomé tu mano—. Chilló una voz a poca distancia de mí. — ¿acaso te avergüenza que sea tu novio?—

—No es eso Kise-kun, solo que este tipo de lugares no me traen buenos recuerdos—.

Esa voz, esa mata de cabello azul, aquellos ojos claros. No podía creerlo, la vida me ponía de nuevo frente a Tetsuya.

Mi corazón muerto comenzó a latir de nuevo, tuve el impulso de llevármelo lejos y marcarlo como mío nuevamente, claramente no podía hacer eso.

Así que con el pulso a mil corrí hacía donde él estaba y lo arrastré afuera, no me importó lo que dijeran los demás, estuve esperando por él tres años y ahora nadie me impediría que habláramos.

— ¡Suéltame! —. Rogó. —Me estas lastimando Akashi-sama, suéltame por favor—.

No me importó lo que dijo y le besé. Lo besé con el alma a flor de piel, quería que supiera que aún lo amaba a pesar de todo. Que si él me decía que dejáramos el pasado y volviéramos a comenzar, yo estaría atado a sus pies siempre.

Esperé a que me golpeara o que rechazara mi beso, no lo hizo, en vez de eso lo sentí estremecerse en mis brazos.

Ahí estaba mi dulce y brillante Tetsuya, no había cambiado en nada. Yo solo quería continuar todo el día besándole, quería dormir entre sus brazos y olvidarme de lo que podría pasar mañana.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso por favor—. Dijo Tetsuya limpiándose los labios después de concluir el beso.

— ¿Por qué? Acaso no te gusta admitir que aún sientes algo por mí—.

—Que yo siento algo por ti—. Chasqueó la lengua. —No querrás decir que tú no has sido capaz de olvidarme—.

Un silencio abominable se hizo presente entre los dos, la lluvia comenzó a caer arrastrando mi cariño hacía el al abismo.

—Estoy saliendo con Shintarou—. Mentí. —Solo quería comprobar algo cuando te viese—.

La cara de Tetsuya por un instante pareció de dolor, después me sonrió altivamente.

— ¿lo comprobaste? —. Preguntó.

—Sí, lo hice. Descubrí que al besarte ya no siento nada, esas chispas que antes saltaban al tocarte, ahora se encuentran estáticas—.

Mentí.

Mentí porque no quería que me viera derrumbarme, quería que Tetsuya se llevase los mejores recuerdos de mí, aunque esos recuerdos en realidad sean una mentira.

—Me alegro mucho—. Aseguró. —Yo también estoy saliendo con alguien, y ahora que todo se aclaró ambos podemos continuar con nuestras vidas—.

Se marchó.

Mi corazón dolía, no sabía si lo que escurría de mi rostro eran gotas de lluvia o lágrimas.

Era suficiente, yo ya no quería sufrir por Tetsuya, ya no más.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasé una semana sin probar bocado y hundido en el alcohol. Shintarou y Atsushi me visitaron, yo no era capaz de recibirlos, no quería que me viesen en ese estado.

¿Dónde había quedado el Seijuuro frio y egoísta? Esa persona que pensaba que el amor era basura, ¿Dónde está?

" _Aka-chin, ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Mido-chin? Ustedes dos son mis mejores amigos y no me gusta verlos tristes"_

—Akashi, ¡Deja ya esa botella por favor! —.

Tan sumido estaba en mi tristeza que no escuché el rechinar de la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Shintarou? No dejé claro que no quería ver a nadie—.

Shintarou se acomodó los lentes y me abrazó.

Un abrazo, eso es quizá lo único que necesitaba. Mi barrera se cayó y me desplomé en sus brazos.

—Shintarou, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? —.

Asintió lentamente y me sonrió levemente.

—Ves el piano que me regalo mi madre, en el atril hay unas hojas de papel azul con una canción escrita. —suspiré. — ¿la podrías tocar para mí? —.

La melodía comenzó a sonar, era dulce y suave. Esa canción la escribí especialmente para Tetsuya y se la iba a mostrar el día de nuestra boda frente a todo el mundo.

Eso era lo que planeaba, claro, al final solo quedó en un hermoso plan que para mí desgracia jamás se volverá realidad.

~'Te encontré mi amor,

la persona a la que siempre he estado buscando.

Quiero compartir un cálido abrazo contigo,

cierra los ojos para que te pueda besar en los labios.

Tú eres aquella persona que abrazó todas las dolorosas

heridas de mi cerrado corazón

Te quiero amar más

y más por la eternidad…

…gracias por estar a mi lado'~

No dejé que Midorima terminara de tocar la pieza musical y rompí aquel papel en miles de pedazos.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó. — ¿acaso no era una canción dedicada para Kuroko? —

—Quiero acabar con todo lo que me queda de él, eso era lo último… —. Mi voz se pausó. —Shintarou, por favor ayúdame a olvidarlo, por lo que más quieras—.

Shintarou me besó, sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Hace tanto que no sentía el calor de un beso que el cuerpo me tembló e inexplicablemente sonreí, aunque por dentro mi corazón aún continuaba deshecho en mil pedazos.

.

.

.

.

.

Después del beso, Shintarou y yo decidimos darnos una oportunidad. Le expliqué claramente que no podía corresponderle de la misma manera, él lo aceptó y me dijo algo muy dulce.

" _No me importa las cicatrices que tengas Akashi, lo único que me importa es poder lograr sanar tu corazón"_

Quien diría que alguien como Shintarou me iba a decir esas cosas a mí.

En realidad descubrí que me gusta su compañía, solo espero ser capaz de entregarle mi ser completamente, sin que el fantasma del pasado me agobie.

.

.

.

.

.

Ha pasado un mes desde que Shintarou y yo comenzamos a salir, mis pensamientos hacía Tetsuya han disminuido notablemente, aunque a veces al voltear a ver al cielo es imposible no acordarme de aquellos ojos hermosos.

Caminé por el pasillo de la empresa de mi padre, hoy volvía a comenzar a trabajar y estaba feliz por eso.

Pensé que a partir de ahora todo iba a estar bien, que iba a ser capaz de olvidarle con el nuevo amor que la vida me ofrecía.

Que estúpido fui.

Y que ridícula es la vida.

Un sobre blanco con un listón amarillo apareció por casualidad bajo mis pies, el contenido de este fue lo que terminó por aniquilarme.

 ***Kise Ryouta & Kuroko Tetsuya***

 **~Nuestra Boda~**

¿Por qué me afecta tanto algo que intuía que sucedería?

¿Por qué?

Mi cabeza estalló, el amor desmedido que le tenía a Tetsuya se transformó en celos y en rabia… _en rencor_. Quise verle retorcerse de dolor como yo lo estaba haciendo ahora, quería que pagase muy caro el precio por no amarme.

Me cobraría con la vida de su amante, sí, yo mataré a aquel que hace llamarse Kise Ryouta.

Miré la fecha del acontecimiento, 28 de Enero. Reí con nostalgia, solo restaban tres días para que llegara esa fecha. Al parecer solo Tetsuya regresó a Japón para restregarme en la cara que se casaría con otro.

Tetsuya… yo te amo, solo quería que tú me correspondieses de la misma manera… no lo hiciste, y ahora tampoco podrás seguir adelante.

.

.

.

~Viernes 28 de Enero~

.

* * *

.

.

—Akashi, ¿Qué haces con esa arma? —. Dije con un tono de angustia reflejado en mi voz.

—Estoy seguro que ya lo sabes Shintarou—. Exclamó. —Tetsuya se casa hoy, y me aseguraré de llevarle un regalo que jamás olvidará—.

Los ojos de Akashi no mostraban emoción alguna, eran tétricos e inspiraban miedo.

—Detente—. Supliqué.

— ¿Acaso tú también te opondrás a mis deseos? —.

Lo vi apuntándome con aquella arma.

Le quitó el seguro y disparó hacía mis pies, salió corriendo después de hacer eso.

Creí ser capaz de que Akashi se enamorara de mí… me equivoqué y que decepción más grande me llevé.

Odie a Kuroko más de lo que ya lo hacía.

¿Por qué Akashi lo quería de esa manera, aún después de lo que le hizo? Porqué le quería a él y a mí no.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kise Ryouta. Edad: 28 años, modelo profesional.

|—Kuroko Tetsuya es su fotógrafo personal desde hace dos años y hoy contraerán matrimonio a las seis de la tarde—|

Ese es mi objetivo: Kise Ryouta.

Quería ver rogar a Tetsuya para que no lo matase, quería ver de lo que era capaz de hacer por salvar a su nuevo amor.

Aunque siendo sinceros, jamás cederé. Kise Ryouta no vivirá para amar a Tetsuya, yo… yo lo mataré.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegué con cautela al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, traté de pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

—Al parecer los novios aún se están preparando para salir—.

Esta era mi oportunidad para ver la sonrisa de Tetsuya, esa sonrisa que un día me hizo feliz, hoy desaparecería por completo.

Entré a los vestidores, Tetsuya vestía un hermoso traje blanco con una corbata celeste a juego con su camisa, se veía precioso. Reí tontamente, aún después de todo lo amo.

Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo y me apreté el pecho.

—Kise-kun, deja ya de moverte de un lado a otro que me pones nervioso—. Exclamó.

—Kurokocchi—. El rubio se detuvo y suspiró. —Es que me muero de ganas porque todo esto acabe, quiero llevarte a nuestra cama y hacerte el amor como un loco, pero antes… tenemos que superar esto juntos—.

—Eres un asqueroso—. Replicó Tetsuya.

Kise Ryouta le besó la punta de la nariz y Tetsuya hizo un lindo gesto con su cara.

—Gracias Kise-kun, superemos esto juntos—.

Ryouta sonrió.

—Te amo Kurokocchi—. Dijo.

—Y yo a ti—.

Tetsuya sonrió, aquellas sonrisas genuinas que antes eran para mí, esta vez se las dedicaba a otro.

Sentí otro pedazo de mi corazón morir.

Al final de todo Tetsuya era feliz y al final de todo… yo no era capaz de arrebatarle esa felicidad.

Porque para mi pesar, lo amo más que a nadie y aunque yo signifiqué basura para él, todos los hermosos recuerdos que creé a su lado son las joyas más preciadas que poseo.

Las campanas de la iglesia comenzaron a sonar.

Vi el arma palpitar entre mis dedos.

" _Sei-kun te odio, ugh, te odio por hacerme amarte tanto"_

Quise alejarme lo más lejos que pude, pero mis pies no me responden.

" _Eres un bruto Seijuuro, ahora, como venganza… tendrás que dejar que te muerda los labios"_

El anaranjado del cielo y la suave brisa de viento en mi cara.

Un tiro bastaría, sí, solo uno…

" _Mis fotos de ti son una belleza Sei-kun, pero yo no me conformo, yo te quiero ver en persona. Así puedo besarte y abrazarte. No importa lo que pase, yo te amo y te amaré siempre"_

Tetsuya, aunque no lo notaste, te di todo de mí, contigo pude abrirme y enseñarte como soy realmente, tú… me hiciste creer que te gustaba lo que yo era. Mentiste. Aun así te amé con cada fibra de mí ser y no diste nada a cambio.

Pero no te lo reprocho, me hiciste muy feliz… y ahora… tú se feliz por los dos.

¡Te amo y… adiós Tetsuya!

Jalé el gatillo…

Sentí como las fuerzas me abandonaban, como mi respiración comenzaba a ser irregular.

El sonido de los pasos acercándose hacía mí.

—Sei-kun, Seijuuro—. _Esa voz._

—Por favor no me dejes—. _Se escuchaba más distante._

—Seijuuro, ¡yo te amo! —.

¿Eras tú, verdad Tetsuya? Gracias. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo porque pude escuchar un 'te amo' tuyo antes de morir, aunque en realidad fuese solo una mentira.

Te amo y gracias…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

" _Kuroko, por lo que más quieras, sálvalo, te lo ruego"_

" _Salvar… salvar a quién"_

" _Akashi, él… él está a punto de cometer una locura"_

" _¿A-Akashi—kun?"_

Ha pasado tiempo, en verdad mucho tiempo Sei-kun, después de aquel día no tengo claro que hacer con mi vida. Sabes… ahora ya no tengo lágrimas que llorarte, estoy seco Sei-kun y lo peor es que aún siento un enorme vacío en el pecho… _y en mi corazón_. Tú, tú formaste una parte esencial en mi vida, y ahora que no estas todo es increíblemente diferente.

Fui un estúpido, debí luchar por lo nuestro y no huir acobardado a la primer barrera que se me presentaba.

" _Kuroko Tetsuya, deja en paz a mi hijo, tu solo representas un juego para él"_

Tú lo sabías, tú padre me atormentaba cada vez que me veía. Yo creí ser fuerte y ser capaz de afrontar todos los obstáculos porque a tu lado me sentía seguro, protegido y amado.

Pero no pude…

El día que me pediste matrimonio, ¿recuerdas que me preguntaste porqué traía los ojos rojos?

Hoy, por fin soy lo suficientemente valiente para decírtelo.

Aquel día tú padre me citó temprano, él dijo que tenía cosas importantes que enseñarme. Yo fui tan ingenuo que acepté ir.

Ese día, fue el segundo día más doloroso de mi vida. Aquel video que tu padre me mostró mató toda mi confianza y mi amor hacía ti.

" _¿Qué significa Kuroko Tetsuya para ti, Akashi Seijuuro?"_

" _Kuroko Tetsuya… él… él es un extraño que me da buen servicio en la cama"_

" _¿Lo amas?"_

" _¿Amar? ¿Eso existe? Él solo es un objeto del cual cuando me canse lo desecharé"_

Te vi en el video, era tu voz, tu cara, tus gestos.

Morí al escucharte decir eso.

Ahora entiendo que solo fue una farsa proveniente de tu padre.

Pero…

¿Te imaginas lo que sentí cuando oí eso?

Yo tenía que tomar una decisión en ese instante, era la razón o el corazón.

Tú supiste la respuesta, aquel día te hice pedazos el alma.

Esa noche estrellada yo sospechaba algo, quizá lo que me mostro tú padre era una mentira, pero mi corazón estaba lo suficientemente lastimado que no hizo caso de razones.

Tus ojos me decían que me necesitabas, tu sonrisa me rogaba que me quedara.

Lo siento Seijuuro, ahora mis pupilas lloran al saber que no estas.

Después de que te abandoné, me fui lejos a buscar la muerte en otro lado.

Kise me encontró, y su extraña personalidad me conquistó. Pensé que era amor, ahora que no te tengo sé que el verdadero amor únicamente contigo lo tuve.

Finalmente no me casé con él, después de que Midorima-kun interrumpiera la boda y oímos aquel disparo no fui capaz de continuar con él.

Te vi morir en mis brazos, te besé como nunca antes para poder así volver a ver tu sonrisa.

Nada de eso pasó…

Qué voy a hacer sin tus gestos, sin esa forma tan tuya de amarme. Vaya Sei-kun, más de dos años han pasado y esto ha sido horrible, es una tremenda eternidad desde tu partida.

Te necesito, tú eras mi cielo azul en los días de lluvia, jamás debí dejarte ir.

La gente dice que siempre es difícil olvidar a la persona con la que querías pasar el resto de tu vida, y ahora lo sé.

Justo ahora está por llover.

Sei-kun, ¿recuerdas aquella canción que me cantabas los días de lluvia?

Hoy daría mi vida entera por volverla a escuchar.

" _No puede ser"_

" _¿Qué pasa Tetsuya?_

" _Ha empezado a llover y nuestros planes de hoy han quedado arruinados"_

" _Eso es perfecto. Así podré enseñarte algo que hice para ti"_

 _~' No me importa tu extraño comportamiento…_

… _es la cosa que más saboreo._

 _Si fueras un sabor de helado…_

… _tú serías mi sabor favorito._

 _Te amo desde el principio…_

… _en todos los sentidos…_

… _y más, cada día que pasa._

 _Tú eres más brillante que las estrellas…_

… _créeme cuando te digo…_

… _que te has convertido en mi todo'~_

" _Ugh, eres un cursi Sei-kun"_

" _Y tu eres un malagradecido Tetsuya, pero te amo más que a nadie y ahora aguantas mis cursilerías"_

Lo siento Seijuuro, yo también te amo más que a nadie….

~Fin~

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Ay, no saben como me gustó escribir este fanfic ;_; Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí 3

Bueno, la imagen en la que me inspiré es esta . /hphotos-xap1/v/t1.0-9/11210413_356200914589469_761846120432254921_ ?oh=17949d5ab2f678d53bd29cb3bc2e5364&oe=5650764D -no sabe cómo pegar hipervínculos en ff-

He estado trabajando en otros one-shots uno es KiKuro y el otro es AoKuro, y aunque me gustan ambas parejas, creo que solo el AkaKuro es la pareja que más feels me da ;;_;;

Hoy en el lugar donde vivo ha estado lloviendo, y no hay nada mejor para un día de lluvia que algo triste para leer ;_;

Espero mejorar mis escritos con el tiempo y ya para despedirme les dejo el fragmento de una canción que me gusta mucho _"Sólo en la agonía de la despedida nos fijamos en las profundidades del amor"_

Feliz Viernes y excelente fin de semana :'D

Gracias en verdad por leerme ;_;


End file.
